秘密は嘘 - Secret Lies
by Hamster1st
Summary: Okay, I admit, I've always wanted to be in the DGM world... BUT NOT LIKE THIS! Now I've got to keep the biggest secret I could ever own from all my friends, and lie to them to cover it up. Welcome to my world of "Secret Lies"... LavixOC, this is NOT a Yaoi! Rewrite of "A Normal Day? Nah"
1. Prologue

**This is the rewrite of "A Normal Day? Nah"**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own -man!**

* * *

It was a normal day like any other. Or at least, that's how it started out. I was laying on my bed reading a college history book like any other day, when suddenly I heard a big crash from my kitchen. I bolted up, book forgotten, and ran to the kitchen, worried my cat might've turned human in front of the window again... don't ask, he was always... special. But surprisingly, no, that was not the case.

Instead what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack, Kanda Yuu chasing after my cat with Mugen in his hand.

* * *

"So. Mind telling me why a fictional character is in my house?" I asked with my left eye twitching. "Fictional?" Kanda asked. "Yes, I'm not **_stupid _**enough to believe that A) this is real. Or B) you're a cosplayer." I sighed. "cos-what?" Kanda asked, yet again clueless. "Hey Yuu! Come see this!" I recognized the voice upstairs immediately as my heart stopped. Lavi. 'Wait...WHY THE HELL IS LAVI IN MY ROOM!? HE BETTER BE BEHAVING HIMSELF!' I thought, embarrassed.

I then realized that Kanda had gone up to my room. I quickly ran upstairs to see them looking at my sketchbook. "Get **_THE HELL _**away from that!" I yelled as I drop kicked Lavi, who was holding my sketchbook, and reclaimed it. "Were you the one who drew those?" Lavi asked nicely. "May~be." I said in a manner that said, 'my lips are sealed dude', and everyone sweat dropped.

"Come on! They were awesome! Please tell us who drew them!" Lavi asked enthusiastically. "Tell us who drew them... or else." Kanda asked with murderous intent seeping off his body. 'Hmm, so even Kanda's interested. I'm a better artist than I thought.' "Ah, Yuu-chan. You're just upset that you weren't in any sexy positions with Usagi-chan in there." I said as I smiled innocently and Kanda and Lavi blushed.

"I'm going to **_KILL _**you both!" Kanda yelled at Lavi and me. And so, we all ran around the house for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find them gone. I was left feeling rather... lonely. I was so spaced out that day that I didn't even realize the car speeding towards me on my way to class...

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? REVIEW! Reviews encourage me to write more!**


	2. Reborn! No, not the anime

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own -man, sorta own OC.**

* * *

I'll admit, I didn't expect to wake up. At all. So you can certainly expect me to be surprised when I **_did _**wake up. In a baby's body no less. And I soon realized that... I had a **_red, disfigured _**arm. Just like Allen Walker's. 'I'm in deep shit.' I thought. I may have been in a babies body, but I still had a mind of an adult, as you can most likely see. I also realized that I was in an orphanage. 'This is really weird...' I thought with a perplexed look on my baby face. Or as perplexed as it could have been.

* * *

After about, say, four years, there was a... mishap at the orphanage, and I got kicked out. I soon joined a circus, and met a clown named Mana. He was the only person that was ever kind to me, so of course, I loved him like a father. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Holy hell! She got reborn into Fem!Allen!?' well... you're not wrong? I mean really, I may have found that out a few years ago, but I'm still surprised.

Soon after I turned seven, Mana died. Now... I'm trying to follow the story as much as I can, so even though I vaguely remembered what would happen, I tried to bring Mana back. A few hours later, I was found by Cross. He took me in as his apprentice or something for eight years, never knowing I was female. After the ... umm... knockout incident. I went to the Black Order.

* * *

So right now I'm climbing a cliff. A big cliff at that. Well not really climbing. More like resting on the top. "I... I finally made it," I said to no one in particular. "The main headquarters of the exorcists... the black priests... at least I hope it is. I mean, I've heard stories but, this place **_really _**gives off a weird vibe. Timcampy... you aren't joking around are you?" "*shake shake*" "Fine. If you're sure then let's get going." After I walked up to the door, I started shouting at whatever I was suppose to talk to to get in. "Excuse me? I was sent here by General Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker. I would like to talk to the Exorcists."

"_Take an examination from the Gatekeeper behind you._" I heard a voice say. So I turned around, thinking I was totally prepared for it... and ended up almost peeing my pants. "**X-ray examination! Determining whether subject is human or** **akuma!**" After a few seconds, the Gatekeeper continued by yelling, "**This guy is outta here! This guy is a bug. The pentacle on his forehead is cursed! Out, out! The pentacle is the mark of an akuma. This guy is actually... a friend of the Millennium Earl!**" "Oh crap!" I yelled.

"You sure have courage coming here alone." a man, who I assumed was Kanda, said from the top of the building. "W-wait a sec! You've got it all wro," I started, but BaKanda came down and tried to attack me. So, in my haste, I tried to guard using my anti-akuma weapon. "You... what's with that arm?" BaKanda asked. "This is my anti-akuma weapon. I **_am_ **an Exorcist." I replied as I glared at him. "... What?" He asked. Then he looked up to the gatekeeper and yelled, "_**GATEKEEPER!**_" "But... well... If I cant't determine his insides, how can I know for sure!? What if he is an akuma?" It yelled back.

"I'm human you dumbass!" I yelled at it. And yeah, so what if my personality isn't **_exactly_ **like the real Allen's? I am who I am. "Hmph... well whatever. If we check your insides, we will know for sure. Activate! Anti-akuma weapon! Now I shall slice you with this 'Mugen'." Bakanda decided. "Oh crap! W-wait! You should've gotten a letter of recommendation from from General Cross!" I yelled in fright.

"A letter of recommendation? From the General?" he asked as he suddenly stopped attacking. "E-erm, yes. It was supposed to be addressed to a man named Komui." After about two or three minutes, we heard the Gatekeeper ask, "O-open the gate?" "_We allow you to pass, Allen Walker._" a voice said from out of nowhere.

"Finally! I thought I'd be stuck with tranny here for a lot longer!" I said and BaKanda fell over from the surprise of being called a tranny, so I proceeded to walk towards the open gate. I'm not really sure if BaKanda followed me or not, I just ignored him. "I'm Lenalee, assistant to the supervisor, I'll be taking you to him." a girl I ran into (literally) introduced. "Nice to meet you." I replied.

'So this is the Black Order huh?' I thought to myself while smiling.

* * *

After a bit of touring the place with Lenalee, we walked through a hallway of some sort and Lenalee said, "There are other places too, such as the sanatorium, library, and individual rooms. I'll take you to those later on." "You get your own room!?" I asked, surprised after my life with Cross. "Erm, yes. Anyway. All of the Exorcists go off on their missions from here. So, some people call this base, 'home'. But there are some people who purposely don't come back here though." Lenalee replied.

'Like Cross...' I thought, sweat dropping.

* * *

"Hello, how are you doing today? I am Komui Lee, the scientific group supervisor. I welcome you, Allen. There was a little trouble earlier eh?" a man, named Komui Lee, who we met on our way to... where ever we were going... said.

"_**AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT!?"**_

* * *

A while later, we arrived at some sort of lab. "So, can you show me your arm?" Komui asked. 'Oh crap, I completely forgot about this.' I thought and then said, "S-sure." "Looks like the nerve cords are damaged. Lenalee, bring me the anesthesia." Komui said after I put my arm on the examination table.

"Well, time to get to work!" Komui said excitedly as he brought out a bunch of scary looking tools. My screams could be heard from the moon. Okay, that might be exaggerating it a bit, but still.

* * *

"Your arm won't move for a while because of all the anesthesia, but it's all fixed." Komui said as we went down on some sort of elevator thingy. 'I **_really _**hope I never damage this arm again...' I thought. I pretty much just zoned out the rest of what he said, 'cause I figured it was meaningless, until we got to the bottom floor (or whatever you call it).

"You posses the innocence of God." "The power of all intellectual omnipotence." "Yet again, Ihave gotten my hands on another God." three different voices said. "These are people of our boss, the Commander-in-Chief." Komui said and turned towards me, "Now, show your value to these people..."

'Riiiiigght... this is the part where,' I started to think, but then Hebraska picked me up. Did I mention I'm afraid of heights? "Inno... Innocence..." Hebraska started. Then she put her weird tendril things inside my innocence arm, and boy did it feel weird/painful. "Your cross is really beautiful Allen~" Komui said, trying to get me to calm down. "How is it Hebraska? How is this apostle of God? Does he satisfy your needs?"

Hebraska then touched her (giant) forehead to mine and said, "2%... 16%... 30%... 41%... 58%... 78%... 83%! It looks like 83% is your maximum synchro-rate with your weapon. I'm sorry I scared you. I was just trying... to get to know your innocence." "O-kay." I stated, a bit weirded out. "Allen Walker... sometime in the dark future, your innocence will create an extraordinary 'Time Destroyer'... and also, your biggest secret will start the melting of a heart that was not suppose to exist..." Hebraska finished.

'The melting of a heart... that was not suppose to exist? I _**REALLY **_hope she doesn't mean Kanda.'

* * *

**Can YOU guess who Hebraska was talking about? I bet you can! PLEASE review! Reviews force me to update faster!**

**P.S. A big thanks to "COFFIN SelleR", for being my very first reviewer for this story!  
**


End file.
